thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Swami
The Swami is the 19th episode of 6teen. Plot As a long line forms in front of The Big Squeeze, Caitlin forces everyone out due to the mob's nonstop complaining. Eventually, Caitlin finds herself ranting to Nikki, who becomes tired of listening then walks off. Caitlin then sees another boy and becomes attracted to him named Jeff, only to screw up and drive him away. As Caitlin gripes, Jonesy shows off his new job, which advertises a swami to inspire customers. However, he is too depressed to leave his hotel room, so Jonesy hires Jude to be the replacement, even though he is very hesitant at first. During the performance, Nikki whines about attending while Jen questions Caitlin's reliance on the swami's words. The audiencd sees that Jude is the swami and immediately jeer at him when he is off to a rough start. He eventually starts saying quotes that make the crowd believe him, and they eventually start relying on his advice. Nikki tries to sass Jude to get him to stop, only for Ron to drag her out. After the performance, Jude gives Jonesy some words of advice for the next show while Jen and Nikki worry about Caitlin. Caitlin is eager to use Jude's advice to her advantage on her date with Jeff. Later, Caitlin uses Jude's wisdom, which was to tell him she was alive. She schedules her date with Jeff and insists on El Sporto's that night at 8 P.M. Meanwhile, Wyatt tries to switch the letters on the Spin This sign, but is too scared to use the ladder. Caitlin insists that Wyatt climbs, so he follows through, only to end up clinging to the ladder in fear of falling. Wyatt soon becomes a target of mockery thanks to nearby customers, and ends up nearly falling while trying to get them to stop. During Caitlin's date at El Sporto's, she tries to use Jude's words to get her through, only for her to screw up royally. Meanwhile, Nikki tries to help Wyatt get down from the ladder, and when Wyatt admits that Caitlin motivated him, Nikki becomes enraged and proceeds to hunt Jude down. After losing her list of wise quotes, Caitlin asks Jude to help her make it through her date. Nikki, however, drags Jude away, leaving Caitlin to make a fool of herself and Jeff to leave until Caitlin insists she is not crazy. As Wyatt still struggles to go down the ladder, Jude tries to use his swami ways to help Wyatt down, but his words are cheesy and make the crowd leave. Wyatt asks Nikki to put on a Jumping Snails album, but Nikki refuses to do so, thinking that their music is garbage. Wyatt becomes mad enough at Nikki to slide right off the ladder without injury. Suddenly, Jen realizes Caitlin's situation and walks off to help her while Jonesy tries to hire Nikki, only for her to refuse. Jen, however, sees Caitlin having a good time on her date and signals a thumbs up for her ability to not use Jude's advice. Later, Jude gives words of wisdom to The Clones, who attempt to skate down an escalator, only to end up in pain. Jude admits that it was not the best choice, leaving Jonesy to admit that he got fired once more and had to give refunds to the customers. After Caitlin points out that she has another date with Jeff, the Clones complain to Jude for letting them attempt such a stunt. Trivia *Jonesy's job: entertainment booker **Reason for firing: the truth that Jude isn't a real guru, but a teenager who just says whatever comes into his head had been revealed to the whole mall, and, as a result, refunds were demanded by many consumers. *Jen and Nikki lean on the 4th wall when they talk about how, if this was a television show, everything would go horribly wrong after the commercial break; although they never explicitly break the wall, they do foreshadow that things are going to go wrong, and tell the audience as much. *Jude's comment on the world being a skateboard park is a reference to the famous Shakespeare quote "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players" from his play As You Like It. *Coach Halder sees himself as a physically aggressive, hairy, unappealing human being, and identifies as nothing more than a character actor. **Apparently, however, he thinks that inside he's a sensitive, caring bundle of love. *'Running Gags': **Jude giving people bad but somewhat profound advice **People taking this advice far too literally *'Goof': Wyatt is supposed to change letters on a sign by Spin This. Nothing can be seen written on the sign before or after he goes up. *This is the first time Ron flashes back to his wartime days. *Caitlin references Jonesy intentionally getting fired in The (Almost) Graduate while on her date with Jeff. *Caitlin's pink dress from The Sushi Connection reappears in this episode. Category:6teen Episodes